


Birthday Dinner

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Feedism, Hand Feeding, M/M, Messy eating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Stuffing, ddlb elements, implied D/s undertones, slight name-calling/degredation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which Kyungsoo brings home a lot of food for Baekhyun's birthday, and Baekhyun wants to make his daddy happy.





	Birthday Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of really self indulgent trash, that I'm too shy to post under my account so happy kinktober? Please be sure to read and understand the tags before going to read this because these kinks definitely aren't for everyone.

Today was Baekhyun's favorite day of the year, his birthday. Every birthday, his daddy would always plan some sort of surprise; Baekhyun loved his daddy's surprises.

Since today was his birthday, Kyungsoo let Baekhyun stay in his littlespace all day; even when his daddy was at work! He spent the day in his blue panties, sitting on their couch with his bunny, (last year's present from his daddy) watching cartoons and munching the snacks left out for him, waiting for his daddy to come home. He wanted to suck his thumb, but his daddy said that he was getting to be a big boy and that big boys didn't suck their thumbs. And as much as Baekhyun wanted to suck his thumb, he wanted to be a good boy for his daddy even more.

He looked up at the clock on the wall; Baekhyun had a hard time reading analog clocks even when he wasn't in his littlespace, but he had a feeling that his daddy would be home soon. He turned his attention back to the television, anxious to see what pororo was going to do next.

A few moments later, Baekhyun heard the familiar sound of Kyungsoo unlocking the door to their apartment. Daddy was home! Baekhyun leapt off the couch, and, still holding his bunny, ran over and attempted to throw himself into Kyungsoo's arms. He was too excited to see his daddy that he didn't even notice that he was still holding a rather large paper bag in his arms.

"Calm down Baekkie," Kyungsoo chuckled, trying to keep himself from dropping the bag, "Let Daddy get inside first."

Baekhyun pouted, but stepped down and let his daddy carry the bag into the kitchen; watching with curious eyes as Kyungsoo set the bag on the counter. He shuffled into the kitchen and nuzzled his face against Kyungsoo's neck, "What's in there Daddy?" 

Kyungsoo smiled, "Why doesn't Baby take a look?"

"Really?" Baekhyun asked, leaning toward the counter, "Can I?"

Kyungsoo hummed, "It's all for my sweet little birthday boy."

Grabbing the edge of the bag, Baekhyun pulled it down a bit to see what was inside. His eyes lit up upon seeing that the inside of the bag was filled to the brim with all his favorite kinds of foods. He placed his bunny on the counter and began to remove the food from the bag with careful hands. First there were some bags of his favorite chips: the cheese flavored ones that his daddy only let him have on special occasions; the chips were followed by several boxes of dumplings from the cart down the street. Baekhyun inhaled deeply, allowing the scent to invade his nose before pulling out a couple cartons of his favorite spicy chicken, and underneath those was a large container packed with the Chinese noodles that he always craved. Baekhyun felt his mouth beginning to water as he took out the last two items in the bag, a tray of 24 mini cupcakes and half a gallon of vanilla ice-cream.

Baekhyun stared at the feast laid out of the countertop for a moment before looking back up at his daddy, "All for me?"

Kyungsoo placed his hands on his baby's hips, thumbs rubbing small circles into the hem of his little yellow shirt, "All for you," he placed a small kiss on Baekhyun's round cheek, "Do you think you can be a good boy and finish your birthday dinner?" He let his hands roam to his baby's soft tummy, giving it a small pat, "Daddy spent a long time picking everything out."

"Is Daddy gonna feed me?"

"Whatever you want baby." Kyungsoo patting his baby's butt, "Now help Daddy bring all this food to the table.

After a few moments of moving back and forth, bringing the food from the kitchen to the coffee table in the living room, Baekhyun found himself straddling his daddy's lap, mouth open, waiting patiently for the first bite. 

They started out with the chips, Kyungsoo putting them into his baby's mouth one at a time. Occasionally, Baekhyun would lean forward and lick the bits of cheese power from his daddy's fingers.

After the first bag, Baekhyun wanted to speed things up a bit. He whined and told Kyungsoo that he can eat more than one chip at a time because that was what the big boys did. Kyungsoo simply chuckled in response, but he was never one to ignore his baby's request. He began to shove the chips, three or four at a time, into his baby's little mouth. This method, albeit faster, was a whole lot messier. Crumbs began to accumulate all over Baekhyun's face and on his lap.

Kyungsoo swiped some of the crumbs from his baby's mouth with his thumb and gently pushed them in past his baby’s parted lips. Baekhyun moaned around his daddy's thumb, his tongue laving over the digit. Kyungsoo removed his thumb with a pop and pressed his hand on his baby's tummy, "Does Baekkie wanna keep going?"

Baekhyun nodded; he was only just beginning to feel a little warm in his tummy, but not full yet, "More chips Daddy."

Kyungsoo chuckled, the warmth of his voice causing his baby to shudder, "You already ate all of them Baby."

Baekhyun whined, why didn't his daddy buy more chips? Oh well, he'd have to settle for something else to fill him up. He looked over his shoulder at the feast laid out on the table; his eyes settled on the chicken. He pointed to it, hoping that his daddy would know what he wanted.

"What is it?" Kyungsoo asked, looking over at the chicken, "You're gonna have to use your words baby."

"Chicken." Baekhyun pouted, "I wanna eat the chicken."

Kyungsoo reached forward and grabbed one of the takeout boxes. Opening it, he pulled out a piece of chicken; Baekhyun's mouth watered at the sight of the sauce dripping down his daddy's hand, "Open up."

Baekhyun didn't even have to be told twice. He opened his mouth and waited for Kyungsoo to feed him.

The chicken was sloppier than the chips, sauce dripping all down Baekhyun's chin as he sucked on the tasty treat.

Kyungsoo admired the way his baby's eyes fluttered shut and the little sounds of pleasure that left his lips after every bite. The one hand that wasn't being used to feed his baby found its place rubbing small circles on Baekhyun's slowly filling tummy, pulling his shirt up to his chest and occasionally dipping his thumb into his baby's bellybutton.

After the first box of chicken was finished, Baekhyun leaned in and licked the sauce from his daddy's hand; Baekhyun knew how much Kyungsoo liked the feeling of his mouth around his fingers.

"Well aren't you a little piggy?" Kyungsoo joked, reaching for the second box of chicken.

Baekhyun let out a small burp as he reached for the unopened box in his daddy's hands, "More please." He pouted, seemingly ignoring Kyungsoo’s comment. 

"Since you asked so nicely," Kyungsoo joked as he pushed another piece of chicken into Baekhyun's mouth, making sure the sauce got all over his lips.

By the time he had finished eating all the chicken, Baekhyun felt the fullness setting in. He looked down and saw that his stomach had started to stick out a bit. He poked his tummy, pouting when he realized it was still soft. He grabbed his daddy's hands and put them both on his stomach, hoping that he'd get the message.

Kyungsoo smiled at his baby's antics as he began to massage Baekhyun's tummy, "Is my little piggy getting full?" 

Baekhyun nodded as he looked at his daddy with glazed over eyes.

"Wanna keep going?"

Again, Baekhyun nodded, "Wanna eat the dumplings."

Kyungsoo kissed Baekhyun's sauce stained lips, "Such a good boy."

Basking in praise, Baekhyun almost didn't notice the feeling of the hot steamed dumpling pressing against his lips.

"Open up Baekkie," Kyungsoo hummed, waiting for his baby's lips to part before shoving the dumpling inside, "That's my pretty baby, eat it all up."

Both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun seemed determined to finish off the dumplings as quickly as possible. Piece after piece; Baekhyun almost didn't have time to breathe in between bites, but the look on his daddy's face made the growing discomfort in his stomach worth it. He was making his daddy proud, and it made him want to eat more and more until he exploded, his stomach full of food and love.

Halfway through the last box of dumplings, Baekhyun started to slow down a bit, grabbing his daddy's free hand and putting it back on his distended stomach. He opened his mouth to say something, but he accidentally hiccuped in his daddy's face instead. His face flushed in embarrassment as he immediately covered his mouth with his hands.

Kyungsoo merely smiled and began to knead his baby's belly under his hands, "Did Daddy go too fast?"

Baekhyun nodded, "Sorry Baekkie couldn't keep up."

Kyungsoo littered his baby's face with soft kisses, "It's okay Baekkie," he removed the hands covering his baby's mouth so he could kiss his stained lips, "We can go as fast or as slow as you want."

Baekhyun giggled a bit from his daddy’s kisses, "Can we keep going?" he asked, reaching for the open box on his daddy's lap.

Pulling out a dumpling from the rest, Kyungsoo popped it into his baby's open mouth, mumbling "Such a good baby boy, so good for me."

Baekhyun smiled.

After the dumpling incident, Baekhyun managed to plow through the rest of the box as well as the noodles without much hesitation. He had to stop occasionally to help his daddy rub his growing belly and catch his breath, but other than that it went smoothly. When he finished the noodles, Baekhyun asked his daddy if he could lick the container clean, and who was Kyungsoo to refuse his hungry baby. 

Baekhyun licked it all clean like the little a good boy before tossing the container off to the side and scooting closer on his daddy's lap, purposefully grinding his ass against his daddy's growing bulge. "Does Daddy like the way Baby eats? The way I shove it all in my tummy like a little piggy?" Baekhyun began to play with the buttons on his daddy's shirt, undoing them to reveal his tanned abs so that he could press his pale, round belly against them, "Do you like how big my belly is right now Daddy?"

Kyungsoo nodded, grabbing the hem of Baekhyun's shirt. He pulled it over his baby's head and tossed it to the floor before rubbing his face into the crook of Baekhyun's neck, suckling on the soft skin. "I love everything about you Baby, but you're so perfect all stuffed up like this, so soft and pliant under my hands," Kyungsoo praised, beginning to fondle every inch of Baekhyun's body, from his soft black hair to his plush thighs.

Softly whimpering, Baekhyun wrapped his hands around his daddy's neck and began to moan as Kyungsoo started to suck on his nipples, "Daddy, Baekkie's not done eating yet," he moved his daddy's hand back to his tummy, "I still need to eat the cupcakes. You got them special, just for my birthday." 

Kyungsoo looked up at his baby with pride in his eyes. He was so proud of his baby for wanting to go the extra mile to finish his birthday feast. He reached over to the table and grabbed the box, making a show of slowing pushing open the lid. 

The cupcakes were chocolate, Baekhyun's favorite. He didn't even wait for his daddy before grabbed one from the box and shoved the entire thing in his mouth. Some of it fell from his mouth and landed on his now distended stomach, but Baekhyun didn't really notice. The cupcakes were so good, and even though he was past the point of full, he couldn’t care less. All he wanted to do was put on a show for his daddy, his daddy who worked so hard to take care of him and make sure his belly was full of tasty treats, his daddy who Baekhyun loved and lived to please.

As he ate through the box, he watched the dark expression in his daddy's eyes. The way his daddy looked at him, like he wanted to eat him up, made Baekhyun's whole body shudder; he felt himself growing harder in his panties. Halfway through the cupcakes, Baekhyun's breathing began to grow heavy with each bite. Part of him wanted to give up, but his daddy's hands rubbing into his belly made him continue. He was almost done, all that was left after this was the ice cream, and Baekhyun was determined to finish it all, just for his daddy. In order to make more room for the final bit, Baekhyun let out another burp, not even bothering to be embarrassed about it.

By the time he finished the box, Baekhyun really did look like a little piggy. His mouth was covered in chocolate crumbs, as was his tummy. He moaned at the feeling of fullness inside him.

"So beautiful," Kyungsoo commented, rubbing his thumb across Baekhyun's upper lip, "Ready for the last part?"

Baekhyun nodded; Kyungsoo reached for the ice cream.

Since it had been sitting out for a long time, the ice cream had long since melted, leaving it at the consistency of a thick milkshake. Baekhyun was happy for this, as it meant he could simply drink the frozen dessert straight from the carton.

"Do you want Daddy's help?" Kyungsoo asked with a warm look.

Baekhyun shook his head, choosing instead to grab the container and chug. Even now, with his mind clouded by how full he was, Baekhyun knew how much his daddy liked it when he chugged. 

The dessert, albeit melted, was still cold going into his stomach; it felt so good against the heat in his belly. Some of it managed to spill from the edge of the container and dribble down his chin and onto his stomach.

Kyungsoo watched in awe as the way his baby's throat bobbed up and down as he chugged, seemingly without stopping to catch his breath. He put his hands on Baekhyun's stomach, feeling it expand with every gulp.

When he finished the ice cream, Baekhyun tossed the container to the side as if he hadn't just chugged half a gallon of vanilla ice cream in one go, and smiled at his daddy with hazy eyes. He let a tiny hiccup escape his lips before asking, "Did I do good Daddy?" 

Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around his baby, making extra care to not crush his bloated, overstuffed belly, "You did great Baby," he kissed Baekhyun's forehead, "You're the best baby a daddy could ask for." 

Baekhyun smiled, nuzzling his head into Kyungsoo’s neck, “Thank you Daddy.”

“Anything for you, Baby.” Kyungsoo cooed, rubbing small circles into Baekhyun’s back, “Let’s get you cleaned up.” 

Baekhyun nodded into his daddy’s neck, signaling that he wanted to be carried, “Can we use the pink bubbles in the bath?” 

“Of course Baekkie,” Kyungsoo said, slowly standing up from the couch, gently making sure that his baby’s legs were wrapped around his waist, as he walked towards the bathroom “It is your birthday after all.”

“Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun started as Kyungsoo sat him down on the toilet so he could draw the bath.

“Yes Baby?” Kyungsoo hummed, running his hand underneath the water to check the temperature before deeming it just about right and plugging the bath.

“I love you.” 

Kyungsoo smiled, reaching his hand out to ruffle Baekhyun’s hair, “I love you too, Baekhyun.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading to the end if you did :^) I hope you were able to enjoy it!


End file.
